Instants
by ThePhoenixLament
Summary: She didn't know what was between her and Wren, but it wasn't going to happen again. She loved Caleb. She loved him, right? ;Hanna/Wren; Drabbles. I don't think there are enough Wrenna fics out there. This is probably going to be a two-shot. Please read and review?


Hanna stormed out of the board room, and trembling, she sank onto the floor a few feet a way from the door. She could still hear a rumbling of discussion from inside, and her head slowly dropped between her knees. Suddenly, unexplainably, her body was attacked with irrevocable sobs. She had been going well in there, and then she had to just let a burst of passion get the better of her and now it had ruined everything. She'd spoken with so much attitude; for God's sake, she'd used the phrase "brown rat's ass"! Justin Bieber would come down and from heaven in angel wings and kiss her before the board would let Mona stay.

And then, in the middle of her sobs, as tears came down rapidly from her cheeks, she shook her head, smiling. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe it was good for Mona to leave Rosewood; maybe then her and the girls might be in peace.

The tears had slowed down a bit and she was beginning to get better control of herself when Wren hastened out of the boardroom. "Hanna? Are you all right? You left rather quickly, I thought maybe you were up – "

He caught sight of her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes and stopped. "Oh, Hanna," he said, shaking his head. He walked over and enveloped her in his arms. He didn't even say anything, didn't ask why, didn't even try to tell her he understood. He just held her. An image of Caleb appeared in Hanna's head but quickly disappeared as Wren touched his lips to her blonde head. Caleb was her baby, but he couldn't comfort him this way, like how Wren was. All he'd been lately was a bundle of anger and distrust, but Hanna didn't need that, she needed someone to hold her and support her and understand.

Wren didn't have to say _anything_. The way his arms held her, the way he just comforted her there, seemed to show what he was trying to do. Through his embrace, Hanna felt Wren knew about her pain, and he was trying to take it away, trying to make it all better. He understood how Mona had hurt her so badly, and now here Hanna was doing everything she could to try and keep her close by. It didn't make any sense to her, it didn't make any sense to the girls, but it did to Wren. He understood.

Once Hanna's sobs slowed to a complete stop, she and Wren shared a look. "Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Wren said immediately. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'd be a bit concerned if you weren't upset, to be perfectly honest."

Hanna gave a weak smile to which Wren smiled back. Then, as she was about to rest her head on Wren's shoulder again, she shot up. She thought of Caleb, she thought of what she was doing right now, and backed away a few steps.

"Hanna -?"

"I have to go," she said quickly. Hanna started to walk away quickly, but then it escalated into a run and as she reached the doors, she threw herself into the fresh air and grabbed in great gasps of her, almost hungrily. She didn't know what the hell just went down in there with Wren, but it wasn't going to happen again. She loved Caleb. She loved him, right?

/ /

"I screwed it up in there didn't I? They're probably gonna send her to Mars now." Hanna got up from her chair as she saw Wren walking over.

She was overcome with disbelief and joy when he told her what the board had decided.

"She gets to stay?!"

"She gets to stay!"

"Oh my god!" It literally happened in an instant, some kind of force that Hanna could explain just came over Hanna and she went for it and she kissed him. In those short seconds electricity burned her lips, her whole body and she knew he felt it too.

A pause.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Wren whispered, an expression of surprise in his eyes.

"I _am_!" Hanna said with an awkward smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

In another instant, as Hanna looked down she found herself focusing on the redness of his suit and the pattern of his tie, and the enigmatic force came over her again. Her arms threw themselves around his neck and brought his face back to hers, kissing him in a fit of passion.

She vaguely heard her phone beep but she didn't care. Wren was pulled to her, no, the force was pulling them together, and they were kissing, his arm around her waist, pulling them closer than she even thought was possible. Their lips were moving so quickly and so urgently, Wren pulled her legs up around his waist.

Hanna felt his tongue intertwine with hers and she smiled through their kiss, holding her tongue between her teeth. He pulled away for one moment and he kissed her neck, and Hanna thought of how different it was from how Caleb kissed her neck. And in that one instant the force was broken. She pulled off him.

Wren looked at her, his arms still out, his lips stained with her lip color, and she looked down, focused on his shoes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't." She looked up for one moment before running and could've sworn she saw Mona, watching. She turned and ran from him for the second time.

Running away, she read the text. Hoping Emily was okay, she let her thoughts wander away from Wren and the inexplicable way he kissed her.

* * *

_I'm thinking of continuing this with some more drabbles, maybe a two-shot. A review would be greatly appreciated!_

_Also, I know this is incredibly crap, but I haven't written in a long time and I was just trying to do something to get better again._


End file.
